


Gentle Hearts

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Billy Russo [19]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  Can I request some fluffy smut with season 1 Billy Russo (pre jigsaw)? Maybe just some domestic lazy day lovely smut
Relationships: Billy Russo & Reader, Billy Russo & You, Billy Russo/Reader, Billy Russo/You
Series: Billy Russo [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112936
Kudos: 6





	Gentle Hearts

It was nearing 9am, Sunday morning. Sundays were Billy’s day off, so he relished laying in his comfy bed. Daylight was peaking through the curtains in the bedroom. Soft snores filled up the room, occasionally a mumbled word or groan emitted from the body beside him. You. Precious, wonderful, amazing you. 

Billy rolled over to face your beautiful sleeping face. Yes, even with drool dribbling down the corner of your mouth, he still found you beautiful. 

He leaned and kissed the tip of your nose, the feeling making your face scrunch up and rub at it. He softly chuckled to himself, leaning in closer and resting his forehead against yours. 

“Love you, baby,” he whispered, even though you probably couldn’t hear him. With a kiss to your head, he rolled out of bed to do his business in the bathroom. 

______________________

Your sleepy eyes slowly opened when you couldn’t feel Billy anywhere around the bed. You frowned, hating that he wasn’t the first thing you’d see this morning. For a moment, you wondered if he left for work, but when you heard the muffled sound of a toilet flushing, your mood lightened. He was here. With you. 

He waltzed out of the bathroom, his boxers the only thing on him. He smiled at you, “Mornin’, beautiful.”

You groan as you wipe the drool from your face and stretched out your limbs, “You weren’t here when I woke up.”

Billy slid back into place beside you, pulling you into his chest, “Well it was either wait until you woke up and pee on myself and you, or do my business hopefully before you woke up. Nonetheless, I’m sorry for leaving you for less than a minute.”

You nuzzle your face into his bare chest, kissing his skin right above his heart, “I forgive you.” you kiss the spot again and make your way across his chest, moving yourself on top of him until you’re straddling his lap. 

His hands immediately go to your hips, “I like where this is going.”

You roll your eyes, “Of course you do, you insatiable man.”

He shrugs, “Just can’t get enough of you, baby.” he pulls you down and gives you a slow, toe-curling kiss, one that never fails to leave you breathless. 

He only allows you a moment to catch your breath before capturing your lips again. His hands moving past your waist and towards your ass, kneading your flesh and pushing you down onto him. When he pushes you down again, you roll your hips, earning a pleasurable moan from him. 

You pull away to kick off your panties and toss the shirt you slept in, meanwhile, Billy pushes down his boxers, throwing them to join your garments. He then takes you and rolls you over so that your back is against the bed. 

He presses a gentle kiss to your lips and mumbles against them, “I love you.”

You lovingly stroke his face when you mumble back, “I love you too.”

He captures your lips once more and then proceeds to make his way down your neck and to your chest. You feel his lips graze along your collar bone, pulling at your skin, making your breath hitch. 

He opens up your legs and kneels in-between them, yours legs thoughtlessly wrapping themselves around him and pulling him in. He’s hard, rightfully so. 

He takes his erection into his hand, slowly pumping himself to full hardness. He then drags his tip along your clit, painfully slow and causes you to whine.

“Bill, please.”

He humors you a bit, pushing the tip, and only the tip, into you before pulling out again.

You frown at him, “Tease.”

With a simple wink, he sheathes himself entirely into you. His teeth grits in pleasure as he groans out a “Fuck.”

His thrusts are slow and meticulous. He wants you to feel every drag of his cock along your walls. It’s agonizing. It’s enticing. It’s…so Billy. 

His brown-nearly black eyes stare back into your Y/E/C ones. His face is stoic, except for the occasional grit and groan he expresses when you clench down onto him. His eyes wander your face, taking note of every tick, every wince, every scrunch of the face. Every little bit of thing he loves about you. 

It isn’t until you beg that he goes a little bit faster, just a little bit. 

Because he wants to take his time with you. More often than not do you two participate in rather heated, desperate, and quick love sessions. It’s very seldom that you take time with each other, reacquainting yourselves with the person you love. It’s a rare thing that you two like to cherish when you get the chance. 

He feels it coming. It’s building up inside him and he knows you’re nearly there too. 

He falls forward, arms propping him up so that his body hovers above you, arms caging you in. Right now, it’s just you and him that matters. Nothing else. 

Your hands reach up to his face, pulling him down, his forehead against yours and he hears you gasp. Then he feels your walls clamp down onto him and he keeps going, aiding you as you ride through your orgasm.

“Billy, Billy,” you whisper over and over again. A prayer that he always loves to answer.

“I love you. I love you.” a reminder for him and yourself, that you’re the most important thing that matters to him. 

He mumbles out a string of curses as he gives a few more thrusts into you and his hips still. His seed coats your walls in his pleasure until he’s through. 

His body deflates, but he doesn’t allow himself to fall on top of you. Instead, he slowly pulls out of you, weary of your sensitivity and then falls onto the bed beside you. 

You scoot closer to him and his arms open up to accept your warmth. You kiss him above the heart again and you two just lay there. Two gentle hearts in love, going through their lazy Sunday morning.


End file.
